Twitchy
by Tamah
Summary: They say a pokémon raised by a bad person turns bad itself.


**Tamah: For Mantineus.**

* * *

This was the moment he'd been longing- no, lusting for. The day he would finally admit to his secret love his feelings. How could he be denied? His love was there, right in front of him, probably going to a class. His palms were sweaty, and his breath was short as he tapped his love on the shoulder. When their eyes met, he couldn't help but blurt out his true feelings. . . .

Which were not returned. The sting of the jeers and catcalls burned in his mind, some familiar, others painfully new. He turned tail and ran like a cowardly snubbull. He ran to his familiar far-flung hiding place in the academy's courtyard. Things like this were a daily occurrence, he could never be happy. Why couldn't everyone see that he, in fact, was a hero that they should be worshiping, not shunning. He would have to show them, somehow.

He let his pokémon out from their balls. They stood in a line, like soldiers ready to do anything that he said. His charizard stood first in line, like a loyal general. Next in line was his empoleon, the general motivated by pride. Then came his fortified, unstoppable tank, his metagross. His tyranitar was like a tank, but he did much more damage. His sycther was the swat team, if the swat team were ninjas. Last but not least came his luxray, a scout like no other, because who else could see through walls?

An idea crossed his mind, a brilliant one like the rest of his ideas, of course. He had the perfect way to prove his godliness to the rest of the students. His pokémon understood, so he would let them show those foolish, ignorant wretches who the best was.

He told his pokémon his plan, and they all seemed to enjoy the idea. With bright sparkles in their eyes, they followed his master plan. Obviously it would end in success, all of his plans did, after all.

* * *

He waited until lunch, to unveil his plan, because in the Academy, the students and teachers were required to eat in the cafeteria.

Just in case anyone wasn't following his rules, he had his luxray look for any stragglers. He didn't want anyone to miss his show. It was going to be an amazing, once in a lifetime show, after all.

He walked into the cafeteria proudly, ignoring the usual catcalls from the more ignorant students. His tyranitar and metagross stood at the doors like the bouncers that you'd see in the nightclubs in the big cities. If empoleon didn't have a different role, he would have put her at the doors, because after all, she was wearing a tuxedo.

His 'bouncers' went unnoticed. He smirked to himself as he made his way to the elevated stage in the center of the room. He pushed past a few teachers and grabbed the microphone. He flicked it on and cleared his throat.

Half of the room shifted their attention to him, and some began to taunt him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, bowing with a flourish. "The moment has arrived for you to become enlightened with the glorious truth." The room was absolutely silent, now. "It is time for you to recognize me for what I truly am."

His love, his beautiful, wonderful love was sitting close to the stage. "You mean a worthless piece of shit?" The other began to laugh and boo, and a few of them threw their food at him. Barbarians. They should be under his guidance the most.

He grinned widely. "I was hoping you'd say that. Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the show!"

He threw three pokéballs into the air, and his charizard, empoleon, and his scyther emerged from their prisons. He nodded to them, gesturing at the students and staff.

His scyther moved first, and before anyone could blink, five people at table were slumped over, while their heads were decorating the floor a stunning crimson. Screams erupted from the crowd, as they slowly began to realize his greatness.

The few who tried for the doors were met by tyranitar's bone-crushing grip and his brilliant white teeth. Well, they weren't so white at that moment. A few unlucky wretches were crushed by metagross' mental prowess, others were slung around like pathetic little rag dolls before it smashed them into the wall. Still others were crushed by its colossal weight.

Meanwhile his sycther was continuing with his divine duty, as was empoleon, using her steel wings as guillotines, and her powerful sprays of water and ice. Charizard was also enjoying his work, slicing, biting, slashing, and burning his way through the crowd.

Soon, even pokémon were joining the fray, but they were no match against his powerful, well-trained pokémon. They were his unstoppable angels, and the infidels' bodies littered the floor along with their heathen owners.

Screams filled the air, along with a sick-smelling smoke that he thought smelled better than any scent he had ever sniffed. His empoleon let out a loud shriek, that was the signal. He walked to her, mindless of the bodies scattered on the floor. They would be taken care of shortly.

His empoleon had his love pinned against the wall. Their eyes locked yet again. A few moments passed before his love's face grew contorted with hate and made a rude gesture involving the hands that he had longed to touch for so long.

He nodded at the empoleon, and she nodded back, a demented look of glee on her face. "Hydro pump," he commanded coldly.

His beloved's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "No, no, please!"

But he was unmoved. No one could refuse him, he simply would not allow it. "Do it," he said with a wave of his hand. He watched with a gleeful expression.

She opened her mouth and a powerful jet of water erupted from her, forcing his beloved's body to swell. It continued to grow, until it could hold no more. It exploded, sending an explosion of water and human tissue all over him. His breathing became fast, and his heart rate spiked. This was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen in his entire life.

He now understood everything, his purpose. He was Arceus's vessel on this earth, here to wipe the world clean of all humankind. He wasn't simply godlike, he _was_ god.

He shakily walked back to the stage and watched his pokémon finish his blessed show from a comfortable chair. It did not take very long, and soon luxray joined them, having picked off the stragglers.

He stood, and they gathered around him in a half-circle, blood covering their bodies like some ceremonial war paint. "You all did very well," he said, "And this stunning event has opened my eyes to our true purpose. You are my angels, my Palkia and Dialga, my Kyogre and Groudon. Together we shall wipe this world clean of this human filth."

His pokémon roared and shrieked in approval. He began to walk towards the door, his pokémon parading after him. They didn't bother stepping over the filth.

He returned them all to the pokéballs, save his charizard. He climbed onto his back and the charizard began to take flight. "Charizard, use Blast Burn." Charizard unleashed his flaming fury with delight, and soon there was nothing left of the academy other than what was burning. Help would never arrive in time to put out the blaze.

Charizard flew upwards on the hot air, heading to the closest town. That was where his true glory would shine.

* * *

She sat on a bough of a dead tree, swinging her legs back and forth aimlessly. Her absol was sitting on the rocky ledge next to the tree, staring off into the distance.

She felt herself twitch. She frowned. "Solo, I think-" she went silent for a while. Her expression was now cold as she stared out towards the smoke and flames. She jumped down from the tree and turned to the absol. "We're going that way," she commanded, her voice suddenly more mature.

He stared at her oddly for a moment, before allowing to get on his back. He raced towards the hellish inferno, and then past it. The girl looked at the academy grounds with a hint of sadness that faded to an expression of anger and hatred.


End file.
